My Little Tangled (Powerful 7 Version)
by Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus
Summary: The Sun always shines bright in The kingdom of Canterlot. The King and Queen celebrate, after having a single foal named Suntime. But after she is kidnapped, and hidden away, it begins to unravel a Tangled Adventure.


**Welcome. I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU. Tis' now time to open our story book, and look deep into the MIND.**

**Pegabronies725: Wait...what mind?**

**Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus: Don't ruin it.**

* * *

The guards searched frantically for the lost flower. It was their last hope, and all that was left.

"Go! Search left to right! Find the flower!" Shining Armor commanded to his guards. They all nodded in agreement, and either ran, or flew away.

* * *

Twilight Sky approached the top of the hill, and sat down. She moaned in anguish as she rubbed her back. The moonlight shone against her face, as she drank a cup of water.

"If only I were younger." She murmured. She looked around when a rustle broke the uneasy silence. She quickly got up, and cautiously, looked through the bushes. In a little clearing beside her spot, was a golden flower. She approached it, an eyed it carefully. She took her hood off, which revealed a matted white mane. She suddenly remembered a lullaby her grandmother taught her.

"_Flower, Gleam, and Glow_

_Let your Power shine, _

_Make the Clock Reverse, Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate's design,_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine..." _

Her mane was no longer a matted mess, but a beautiful straight black, with a few streaks of red and white. She suddenly realized that the guards were after this flower, for she knew which flower this was.

This was the sun's flower, and it had healing powers. She quickly found a bush, and hid the flower, when she heard the guards shouts from not too far away. But as she was fleeing, her lantern kicked the shrub.

* * *

Nightshade's glasses reflected the moon's light as he walked down the clearing. He didn't think that Shining would make him go off into the woods, with nothing but a lantern. He sighed, and lied down against the vibrant green grass. He picked up some wildflowers, and let them fly away with the breeze. The lantern beside him glowed a faint yellow. 'Wait a minute...' He thought. His Lantern wasn't yellow.

It was green. He stood up to look at where the glow was coming from. He found a yellow to golden flower a few yards away.

This was it. The sun flower.

"We found it!" He called in glee to the other guards. He examined the plant carefully,

"This will save the queen."

* * *

The Doctor placed the the flower into the tea, and gave it to the king.

"This should heal her." Was all he managed to say.

"Thank you." The King said. He then walked to the main chambers, and walked in. There lay his wife, asleep on the bed.

"Celestia, wake up." He said softly, yet urgently. The Queen's eyes fluttered open.

"Solaris?" She called out. "Is that you?"

"Celestia, I need you to drink this tea. It's the only thing." He looked into his wife's purple eyes, urgently.

But Celestia shook her head no. Her husband urged her, BEGGED her even, to drink the healing tea. But again, she rejected.

"Celestia..." Solaris said. "Please...for the baby." Celestia looked at her husband's eyes, that were once full of wonder and happiness, now full with nothing but sad and sorrow.

"I-I'll do it..." She said.

* * *

Celestia picked up her baby pegasus foal. She was a bright yellow with golden hair with a darker yellow outlining. Her eyes were green like the grass that grew on the Mountains. Celestia held the foal, who was waving her hooves around, and giggling. Celestia held her daughter in front of her husband, as he placed the crown on her head.

"I declare thee, Suntime Smile." Her mother said happily.

There was a huge celebration for The birth of the new princess, and at the end of the festival, they both launched a single lantern in the sky for her, and everypony was happy.

But the happiness ended that night.

That night, in the king and queen's castle, a mysterious figure entered the main chambers, where the foal was.

She sang a special lullaby, that made the princess's mane and tail to glow. Her old skin, turned itself young again, but when she cut a strand of hair, it turned into a horrible brown, as one Twilight's arm turned gnarled of age.

She quickly snatched the child, and just as the king and queen arrived, they were in time to see the figure disappear into the night with the foal.

The kingdom searched everywhere for the missing princess, but with no such luck. Little did they know, deep in the woods, there was a tower, where Twilight Sky,kept the princess, but did not tell her of her past.

Every night for 18 years, Twilight Sky raised the child as her own, and had Suntime sing the special lullaby. One night, when she was 7, whe asked the daring question.

"Why can't I go outside?" She asked her 'mother.'

Twilight Sky used a voice of silk. "It is not safe out there, where there are cruel ponies, full of hatred and disharmony. You must stay in here, up in this tower, where it is safe."

All Suntime said, was "Yes mommy."

But each and every year, on her birthday, the princess would look out her window, to see the floating lights fly away in the sky, she one day longed to thrive in herself.

* * *

**Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus: I know it's short, but hey. We promise the next chapters will be longer. Oh! And special thanks to Snowflake The Pegasus for letting us use his Oc of Nightshade! Suntime is our own character, so no copyright intended.**

**Pegabronies725: *Eats chips and looks at audience* We do not own Tangled or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Believe me, we wish we did.**

**Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus: I just can't wait for them to find out who Flynn is! It's-!**

**Pegabronies725: *Cover's Fire's mouth as she talks* Woah, there. No early details. Oh yeah, Btw, Celestia and Solaris Are NOT Suntime's mom and Dad! We just did it like that to... well, ya know**


End file.
